M6C/SOCOM
*Length Up-sized *Weight Standard *Weight Up-sized |damage per hit=Low to medium |magazine=12 rounds |maxammo=60 rounds or 5 magazines |fire=Semi-automatic |ammotype=12.7x40mm M228 Semi-Armor-Piercing High-Penetration/.50 magnum rounds |operation=Short recoil principle |rate of fire=Double action only |accuracy=Medium |range=*Maximum effective range: Between 30 and 50 meters *Maximum range: Between 60 and 115 meters |era= Human-Covenant war |counterpart=Plasma pistol |affiliation=United Nations Space Command }} The M6C/SOCOM, also known as the "M6S", and informally known as the "Automag",Bungie.net - Halo 3: ODST Render is a semi-automatic pistol used by the United Nations Space Command, and is a variant of the M6C magnum sidearm.Halo 3: ODSTGame Pro: June 2009, page 4 Design Details The M6C/SOCOM variant is a special issued handgun to the UNSC's special operations units. The M6C/SOCOM variant has an integrated sound suppressor, and muzzle brake. It is the secondary weapon of special forces Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and is used in operations that rely on stealth rather than direct engagements. In lieu of the KFA-2 sight used on the M6D PDWS, the M6C/SOCOM utilizes the VnSLS/V 6E smart linked 4x scope, enabling the user to eliminate targets at long range while incurring limited recoil due to the integral sound suppressor and compensator. It fires M228 12.7mmx40mm (.50 caliber) SAP-HP ammunition from a twelve-round magazine. It has a considerably high rate of fire with an long effective range, being able to hit a target accurately at about fifty meters. The M6C/SOCOM is, like its M6C counterpart, weaker than the standard-issue M6G PDWS due to lower efficiency against shielded and heavily armored targets (due to its "exotic" ammunition: SAP-HP - Semi Armor Piercing-High Penetration, not Explosive). The M6C/SOCOM is semi-automatic only. This means that the trigger needs to be pulled again after every shot for the next round to be fired. Because it uses the short recoil principle, the gun will cock itself after every shot due to recoil and will continue to do so until the magazine is empty. As the weapon is fired, the gases of the explosion that propels the bullet out of the barrel also push back against the weapon itself. This force once the gases have reached a safe level then force the slide, located on the top of the gun, backward. As the slide moves backward it ejects spent casings out of the ejection port, then cocks the hammer. Then as the return spring moves the slide forward it load the fresh cartridge from the magazine. Before the first round can be fired, the round must be chambered and the hammer must be cocked; this is done by inserting a magazine with ammunition into the grip of the weapon and then pulling the slide back completely and letting it launch forward, chambering a round. There is a small, red rectangular box on the flat back of the slide that protrudes slightly when the weapon has a round chambered. Once this is done, the safety, located at the back of the slide on both sides, must be switched to the off position or the weapon will not fire. Once all the rounds have been spent, the slide catch, a rectangular lever located above the trigger, is forced upward and “catches” the slide by a small notch. To reload, the empty magazine must be removed, done by pressing the magazine release button located on the grip. Once the empty magazine is removed, a "fresh" one can be inserted. Once the fresh magazine is inserted, the slide catch is pressed downward and the slide chambers a round. Ammunition The M6C/SOCOM uses 12.7mm x 40mm (.50 Caliber) Semi-Armor-Piercing, High-Penetration rounds. These rounds have a jacket of copper or nickel, which encloses a more frangible metal projectile that will deform shortly after penetration. When the round hits a hard object such as body armor, the jacket will temporarily help maintain the shape of the projectile so that it has a better chance of penetration. A second impact against bone or solid muscle mass inside the target's body is usually enough to complete the jacket's rupture, at which point the projectile mushrooms and fragments into smaller pieces, causing a large number of wound channels and maximizing damage. These rounds are typically more effective against infantry as opposed to armor-piercing rounds due to a larger dump of kinetic energy, resulting in better stopping power, and also to the process described above, with an armor-piercing round speeding through the target's body without causing as much trauma, creating a scenario where a wounded enemy can still be an effective combatant until they bleed out. Ammunition packets for the M6C/SOCOM are labeled in the same blue color as all other M6 sidearm ammunition packs. However, each ammunition pack has a different shade and text to denounce the type of ammunition used. Advantages The M6C/SOCOM, being a sound suppressed variant of the M6C, features several key advantages. The first is an increase in accuracy by the addition of a muzzle brake which reduces the recoil of the gun - this allows for better aiming and more controlled fire. The weapon also has an increased effective range, making it a very formidable weapon when used against lightly armored infantry. Its suppressor allows for more stealthy engagements and excels at eliminating enemy infantry from concealed locations without compromising the user's location. The addition of a optics module, located underneath the suppressor/muzzle brake, gives the user 4x digital zoom for long range targets; the optics module also includes a flashlight to provide lumination in low-light situations. Disadvantages Like the M6C, the M6C/SOCOM is not a purely offensive weapon among the M6 series. While it is more effective than the standard M6C, the role of the M6C/SOCOM falls between offensive and defensive combat. The M6C/SOCOM, like the M6C, is not effective against energy shield systems, making engagements against shielded enemy infantry very dangerous and a cause you to use up most of your magazines. In order for the weapon to be effective, a user must rely on a more powerful weapon to take down the shield and then switch to the sidearm, killing the target with a headshot. This requires a great deal of focus, and the time required to switch weapons leaves the user vulnerable to return fire. Rapid fire will cause the gun to climb like the M7. Tactics Campaign and Firefight *The M6C/SOCOM was designed as a very powerful scoped pistol in tribute to the fan-beloved M6D from Halo: Combat Evolved. The M6C/SOCOM combines the fire rate of the M6C with the accuracy, range, and scope of the M6D. However, it does not have the stopping power of an M6D or M6G, so it's best used to use headshots against unshielded enemies. Indeed, the weapon's non-headshot damage is so mediocre that even a Grunt can survive several torso shots from the M6C/SOCOM. This places the weapon as the lowest-damaging of all the M6 series pistols in-game, which is surprising due to it being issued to special forces teams. This low stopping power could be due to the silencer, as supressed weapons in genereal are less powerful. However, it can still be useful for stealth operations, and skilled marksmen capable of consecutive headshots can dispose of Grunts and Jackals with startling ease, efficiency, and speed, thanks to the low recoil, high accuracy, and high magazine capacity of the pistol. *The M6C/SOCOM is most effective against Grunts and Jackals, however it is ineffective against Hunters. When going up against Hunters, the combat strategy used throughout the previous Halo titles remains effective. *The M6C/SOCOM is essentially useless against enemies with energy shields. The most common way to take down shielded infantry is to take down their shield using the M7S Caseless Submachine Gun or an MA5C assault rifle and then follow up with a headshot with the M6S. If another, more powerful weapon like the Type-51 Carbine is available and has significant ammunition, the latter weapon is preferred. The carbine is good for taking down shields and scoring headshots, but lacks stealth. Trivia *In tribute to Bungie's usage of Asian characters on UNSC weapons, two Korean characters are stamped (upside down)on the right side of the laser module, which stands for the number seven. *The SOCOM variant of the M6C was actually modeled for Halo 2; however, it is unknown if it was ever planned to be included.Bungie Podcast 06/02/09 *In the [[halo 3: ODST ViDoc: Desperate Measures|''Halo 3: ODST'' ViDoc, Desperate Measures]], Buck refers to the M6C/SOCOM as the M6S, paralleling the M7S silenced SMG, with the "S" likely meaning "suppressed". *The M6C/SOCOM fills a role similar to that of the Mk 23 pistol used by the US Navy SEALs. *The M6S was nominated for Machinima.com's Inside Gaming best weapon of the year award. *The M6G appears on the ammo packets for the M6C/SOCOM in Halo 3: ODST. *Even though it is used by ODSTs, normal Marines and even the police are seen using it. *SOCOM is the acronym used for the United States Special Operations Command Gallery File:M6c-odst.jpg|The M6C/SOCOM, as seen in Halo 3: ODST. File:M6 Ammo.jpg|A study of the ammo pack for the M6. File:M6CSOCOM Slide-back.jpg|The M6C/SOCOM, with its slide back and a spent brass casing being ejected. Note that the trigger finger is at the side of the gun. File:Laser Aiming Module.jpg|A closeup on the laser module. Note the Korean stamped characters on the side. File:CptVDare.png|Veronica Dare wielding an M6C/SOCOM. File:BuckODST.png|Edward Buck wielding an M6C/SOCOM. H3ODST_Firefight_SecurityZone.jpg Appearances *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo: Helljumper'' Sources Category:Halo 3: ODST Category:UNSC Category:Handguns Category:Human Weapons